callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
A.G.R.
The A.G.R. is an Autonomous Ground Robot that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Heroes. A.G.R.s have a similar appearance to the Assault Drones in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The A.G.R. appears in campaign as the A.S.D. ('A'utomated 'S'entry 'D'rone). They appear in the levels "Celerium", "Karma", "Achilles' Veil", and "Judgement Day", as well as on every Strike Force mission, with the exception of "Second Chance". In all the main campaign appearances, both friendly and enemy drones are found, while in the Strike Force levels only "Shipwreck" and "I.E.D." have friendly drones. "Shipwreck" has enemy drones in addition to the friendly ones. Several A.S.D.s can be accessed if the player has the perk Access Kit. In "Celerium", before the player rescues Erik Breighner, there is the A.S.D. J-5. Protecting J-5 from destruction will result in the completion of a challenge. In "Karma", the A.S.D. Buster can be accessed before opening the door with Salazar. Protecting Buster in this level will also result in the completion of a challenge. In "Achilles' Veil", the player will complete a challenge if they destroy four A.S.D.s while they are disabled from an EMP Grenade. In "Judgement Day", the player has access to another A.S.D., and will complete another challenge if they protect it as well. In the "Strikeforce Tutorial", an ASD practice target is dropped from a VTOL, and the player must destroy it. It will not harm the player though, unless they get caught in the radius of the A.S.D. exploding. In "FOB Spectre", a challenge requires the player to destroy three A.S.D.s using only Sentry Guns. In "Shipwreck", the A.S.D. appears as an asset to the player. There are two challenges pertaining to the A.S.D., where the player must run over twenty enemies with the A.S.D., and destroy three A.S.D.s while controlling a CLAW unit. In "I.E.D.", the player has friendly A.S.D.s, and the player must run over ten enemies while controlling an A.S.D. to complete a challenge. There is another challenge where the player must destroy tanks using only A.S.D.s. The A.S.D.s in this level are noticeably faster than any of their other appearances in the game. Last, in "Dispatch", there are two challenges pertaining to the A.S.D.. The first requires the player to destroy six A.S.D.s while they are disabled, and the other requires the player to destroy two A.S.D.s with one explosion. When an A.S.D. is destroyed, it will start spinning in all directions and start to anonymously chase the nearest enemy. It can be avoided by stepping out of the way. However, the explosion is highly lethal, which can result in severe damage or death. Multiplayer The A.G.R. is dropped in via an MQ Drone, and bursts out of its box and uses its powerful high caliber gun and rockets to decimate the enemy teams. The A.G.R. is highly navigable and can move through tight environments with ease. It can be controlled by the player or the AI (the player can switch in and out, like the Sentry Gun). It requires a score of 1000 in multiplayer. The AGR can easily be destroyed by using two EMP Grenades or, with greater difficulty, by being hacked with a Black Hat. One EMP grenade will stun the drone for several seconds, and the second will destroy it. A single C4 can also destroy it. Shotguns are also effective at destroying them quickly. There can be up to two A.G.R.s on the map at the same time. In addition, A.G.R.s will engage eachother if they both are close together, but battles usually don't last too long as they can destroy eachother quickly. Appearances and Challenges Campaign *"Celerium" (both friendly and enemy)- **Protect ASD resource from destruction. *"Karma" (both friendly and enemy)- **Protect ASD resource from destruction. *"Achilles' Veil" (both friendly and enemy)- **Destroy enemy ASD (x4) while disabled. *"Judgement Day" (both friendly and enemy)- **Protect A.G.R from destruction Strike Force *Strikeforce Tutorial (enemy) *FOB Spectre (enemy) **Eliminate enemy ASD (x3) using only sentry turrets. *Shipwreck (both friendly and enemy) **Destroy enemy ASD (x3) as a CLAW. **Run over enemy personnel (x20) with ASD. *I.E.D. (friendly) **Run over enemy personnel (x10) as ASD. **Use only ASDs to destroy tanks. *Dispatch (enemy) **Destroy enemy ASD (x6) while disabled. **Destroy multiple ASD (x2) with one explosion. Known A.S.D.s *J-5 *Buster Call of Duty: Heroes The A.G.R. reappears in Call of Duty: Heroes. In order to be trained, it requires a Level 2 Machine Compound. They are among the slowest units in the game, but in great numbers can be effective in taking out defensive structures before destroying the remainder of the base. Players must be careful as they can easily succumb to hangar deployed air units and mines scattered around bases, or be destroyed by concentrated fire when clumped too close together. Using Soap or Harper's Care Package Skill can prolong their destruction and allow them to move deeper into bases and destroy more turrets. Gallery A.G.R. early version BOII.png|Early version of some A.G.R.s (note how different they look from the final version). A.S.D. Karma BOII.png|An A.G.R. being used for security in the campaign mission "Karma". A.G.R. front view BOII.png|Front view of an A.G.R. A.S.D. HUD I.E.D. BOII.png|HUD in the mission "I.E.D.". A.G.R. model tan BOII.png|Render of the A.G.R. with tan texture, commonly as a friendly and player-controlled (both in campaign and in Strike Force missions). A.G.R. model digital BOII.png|Render of the A.G.R. with digital camouflage, commonly as enemy. A.G.R. model security BOII.png|Render of the Security A.S.D. from the campaign mission "Karma". AGR missile BOII.png|Render of the missile the A.G.R.s fire. Trivia *In Theater mode, the A.G.R, along with the VTOL Warship and Dragonfire, will have their timers resume as normal when gameplay is paused. *The crate the A.G.R. comes in reads: "3ARC MANUFACTORING SANTA MONICA, CA REMOTE A.G.R. MODEL A500 READ OPERATOR'S MANUAL BEFORE USE". *On the Black Ops 4 map, Arsenal multiple A.G.R.s can be seen in advertisements in the facility. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Ground Vehicles